


with you, it's a better me

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just here to probide y'all with soft tim + boyfriend, M/M, POV Outsider, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Even more surprising than finding Tim on the streets of London, was finding Tim on the streets of London with Jimmy-fucking-Tolan.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	with you, it's a better me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it <3

The street is fairly quiet, save for a few late afternoon strollers taking their time glancing in the various shop windows that lined the pathways. 

Raylan checks his phone. Ten minutes until he’s supposed to meet Boyd at the coffee shop on the next block.

He briefly considers spending the time in the thrift shop he just passed; maybe he could be lucky enough to find a deal on some DVDs. Or perhaps they’ll have that classic book Boyd had been searching for in the library the other day...

The thought only lasts a moment because, from across the road, something (or rather, someone) familiar catches his eye. 

Clad in the same clothes he'd worn earlier at the office – his usual black Henley and matching black jeans – was none other than Tim Gutterson. Raylan wouldn’t be surprised to walk into him outside of work, it’s happened before, only they weren’t in Lexington.

Although, now that Raylan thinks about it, he’s not sure that Tim ever confirmed _where_ he lived. Raylan had just assumed it'd be Lexington. 

Even more surprising than finding Tim on the streets of London, was finding Tim on the streets of London with _Jimmy-fucking-Tolan_.

Both carrying bags that appeared to be full of groceries – though from the distance Raylan couldn’t be certain – immersed deep enough in a conversation that they didn’t spot the familiar face on the other side of the street.

Tim has a Starbucks iced coffee in one hand, bags balanced precariously on his wrist, his other hand entwined with Jimmy's like it's the most mundane thing in the world. 

Jimmy leans closer to Tim, bumping the smaller man gently with his shoulder before saying something that makes Tim burst out laughing. And not just his usual sneer but a full-blown, head-thrown-back sort of laugh that Raylan can hear from across the road.

It takes him by surprise.

Tim, smiling up at the setting sky with an air of freedom and relaxation that Raylan doesn’t recognise on him. The laugh is genuine, makes Raylan smile even though he realises he’s never seen Tim like this before.

Jimmy gets a smug look on his face, something that Raylan recognises as pride – he’s seen the very same look cross over Boyd's face whenever he manages to crack a smile from Raylan – as he pulls away from Tim.

Raylan is about ready to cross over the road and purposefully confront them because seriously _what the fuck?_

But then Jimmy leans over again and takes a sip of Tim’s coffee, resulting in Tim slipping his hand from Jimmy's to smack him upside the head whilst still grinning like a lovesick fool, and Raylan suddenly decides against his earlier idea. Something about this moment seems fragile, as though Raylan’s presence could shatter their current happiness, and as pissed as he may be with Tim for not telling him about any of this...Raylan wouldn’t want to ruin whatever the fuck it is between them.

Rounding the corner and safely out of sight, Raylan decides to question his friend tomorrow.

Tim and Jimmy weren’t the sort of people to keep their door locked at all times. They say it’s because their apartment block is mostly full of old ladies and single mothers so there’s hardly a threat to either of them, but Rachel knows that the main reason is because Tim is always packing.

Rachel doesn’t mind either way. It makes it a lot easier when she needs to quickly drop by, like today. 

She'd been talking about wanting to take up bread making over her week off and Tim had cut in with the surprisingly unsurprising news that he already had a passion for the hobby. In fact, he had is own bread maker and Rachel was more than welcome to drop by anytime to borrow it.

Which was exactly what she was doing now; slipping into the homey apartment (rugs covering the hardwood floors, a neat pile of shoes by the entrance and a comforting smell of lavender and something else hanging in the air). She doesn’t bother calling out hello, hearing voices coming from down the hallway where the little kitchen is.

“I will break your fucking fingers.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Rachel smiles at the sound of her best friend gasping and putting on his best _‘I’m extremely offended you would say such a thing'_ voice. Stepping by the doorway, she peaks into the room to find Tim leaning over the stove where Jimmy is stood.

Jimmy is stirring something in a pot that smells absolutely divine, Tim nestling his way into his side and draping himself over the taller man. He reminds Rachel of a lazy sloth. Or perhaps a clingy koala bear.

Tim makes a reach to dip his finger into the pot and Jimmy catches it, stern glare fixing itself on Tim. “What did I _just_ fucking say?”

Tim beams up at him, stretching on his tip-toes to press a feather-light kiss to Jimmy’s lips. “That you love me?”

“What I _love,_ ” Jimmy retorts, sounding annoyed despite how his face has significantly softened from the kiss, “is being able to cook our goddamn food in peace.”

Pulling out from under Jimmy's arm, Tim crosses his arms and pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Jimmy sighs, dropping the spoon to the side of the pot and turning to face Tim properly. He crouches ever so slightly, catching Tim’s face in his hands and tilting his gaze up to meet his. “I’m sorry, mi amor. Won’t you please forgive me?”

He’s teasing Tim, even Rachel can tell that much, but it seems to work because Tim drops his arms Jimmy's waist, encircling his body and pulling him closer. Jimmy chuckles softly, dipping his head to capture Tim’s lips in a sweet kiss that has Tim leaning further into the other's body.

When the separate, Tim breathes out a quiet, “Te quiero.”

The corners of Jimmy’s mouth quirk up and he steals one last kiss before pulling away enough to reach the pot again. 

Tim settles himself back by his side as Jimmy snakes his free arm around Tim’s waist – tickling him and Tim, honest to god, giggles.

Rachel realises she’s been stood there a while without either of them noticing so she clears her throat as she steps further into the room, announcing that the food smells delicious. They both jump, causing her to smile.

“How long have you been there?” Tim accuses her, a faint blush dusting his cheeks pink.

Rachel smirks. “Long enough.” Tim groans and buries his face in Jimmy’s chest, much to the amusement of him and Rachel. “Don’t worry, I just came for the bread maker.”

“Ah, first cupboard to your left.” Jimmy points up with a smile. “Do you want to stay for dinner? It’s nothing fancy, just spag bol.”

Rachel turns to open the cupboard, smiling when she spots what she needed – and, wow, it was a proper bread maker not just some cheap thing. “I’m good, thanks. I’ve got my nephew coming over later.” 

There’s an indignant cry from behind her and when she turns around she’s met with Tim glaring daggers at Jimmy, who’s biting back a laugh. When Tim swivels to face her, and grab the towel thrown on the counter beside her, he's got bolognaise sauce on his nose.

Tim catches her eyes just before she bursts out laughing, pointing a finger at her and growling, “Don’t even dare!”

She does. She laughs, Tim throwing the towel at her head on her way out, and she doesn’t stop laughing until she’s sat back in her car.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all here for soft domestic gutterlan <3 I'm also here for making as many of you as possible fall for this adorable rarepair!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, all kudos and comments are hella appreciated!


End file.
